extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ajam
General Information Shia (until 1442, since 1451) Sunni (1442-1451) |culture = Persian (Iranian)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Duchy|capital = Markazi (2285)|tag = QOM|development = Start: 93}} is a Shia Persian iqta located in the Azerbaijan, Luristan, Iraq-e-Ajam and Isfahan areas, Persia region and subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Grand Campaign' era. The iqta will change the state religion from Shia to Sunni in 1442 Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1442 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( south, east, northeast, west and southwest) and Shia countries ( northeast, north, northwest and west). will be annexed by in 1451, convert the state religion from Sunni back to Shia in the same year, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Qom" on-file. Decisions Claim Timur's Legacy * Requirement(s): ** do NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Turkmeni ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Have "Timurid" Dynasty ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Samarqand (454) and Herat (446) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Aspadana (429), Markazi (2285), and Shiraz (2289) *** Own core province(s): Kabul (451), Merv (445), and Teheran (428) * Effect(s): ** Samarqand (454) becomes the new Capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Uzbek becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent on Region(s): Persia and Khorasan ** Gain a permanent on Area(s): Transoxiana, Arys, Transcaspia, Khiva, Ferghana, Basra, Iraq Arabi, Al Jazira, Armenia, Kurdistan, and Erzurum ** Can embrace Timurid Ideas and Traditions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Restore the Caliphate * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Ajami Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** +1 Diplomats * Ambition: ** +1 Diplomatic Relations * Ideas: ** Jibal: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** In Honor of Ali: *** +3.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Legacy of the Ilkhans: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Persian Language and Court Culture: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** -25.0% Envoy Travel Time ** Tribes of Iraq-e Ajam: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier *** -10.0% Fort Maintenance ** Reform the Diwan: *** -0.10 Yearly Corruption ** Shahanshah: *** -10.00% Liberty Desire in Subjects Category:Countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Persian countries Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Present Day Category:Shia countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Duchy (Rank)